


The road to the end is paved with green

by Valpurgatory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpurgatory/pseuds/Valpurgatory
Summary: There used to be people who talked of Gods and beasts, humans fearing one and adoring the other- despite the two not being so different. The angel of death, the sky deities, the ender dragon, the wither, and so many others.Now they're all mere fables. People do not fear beings from other realms. Do not fear Gods.They should.--Follow George, Sapnap, and Dream as they travel the world while also trying to figure out Dream's existence.I stopped feeling like writing a romance and I prefer platonic relationships anyway?? So I might change it back but until then this is just platonic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Sapnap was, by nature, a curious child. One who wandered places unsupervised. Recently only turning 7, he decided he didn't need to tell an elder of his village he was going to run off.

So he didn't, and now he ran through a near by forest with a grin on his face. Maybe he'd make a treehouse out here, moving far away from the village's people He'd grow older, and be able to hunt by himself. He'd be able to take care of himself.

Stopping with a pant, slightly short of breath- he looked around him, already imagining the home he would make. It would be so close to the sky he'd be able to touch the clouds.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed the clicking sounds behind him. Something pounced onto him, pushing him forward, making him gasp and fall to the ground. A spider had snuck up on him.

Sapnap yelled, rolling over on his back and trying to push away the spider as its legs tried to pull him closer to its mouth.

Then suddenly it stilled, and he felt its blood drip onto his chest. Once he looked down he saw a diamond sword peaking through its body. The sword was pulled out of the dead entity- the spider fading into dust.

Stood in front of him was an older child, maybe around 9. The most noticeable thing was his mask. White, only two large eye holes- showing off his almost supernaturally green eyes.

"Why are you here?"

He laid on the floor shocked. One of the older child's eyebrow raised, now hidden behind his mask.

"I.. I was just." Sapnap couldn't get the words out of his mouth. The other child hummed, reaching out his free hand to help him up.

He stumbled ever so slightly, almost falling into the others chest.

"You should be more careful. Wandering at night out here is a death sentence."

Fighting the urge to snap back, Sapnap instead asked genuinely.

"Well why are you here then?"

All he got was a laugh, and he started to get pushed back the way he came. He didn't fight it much, letting the older one bring him back to safety.

"What's your name?"

"I go by Dream."

He ignored the wording and responded with his own name.

Silence enveloped the two, a comforting one that he never felt back in the village.

"You're here."  
In fact he was back. The lights all out besides the lamps that hung from homes.  
He turned back to say thank you, but Dream was gone.

The next morning he left his home again, pushing through tree branches and bushed- back to where the spider had attacked him.

There Dream was, sitting up in a tree. Now that Sapnap got to really look at him, he noticed the tattered clothing, the lack of shoes, skinny build. 

"Do you live alone? Out here?"

Dream tilted his head, and when he spoke his tone was amused.

"I knew you would come back. Most of you folk do."

"You didn't answer my question!"

The blonde began to kick his feet.

"I do live alone, yes. This forest is my home."

Sapnap had thoughts of freedom, a burning desire for more.

"Have you thought of running?"

"Away?"

"Not in a bad way, but to travel. To get away from it, and to see new things."

Dream didn't speak, but he nodded his head. Sapnap grinned, pointing up at the older child.

"I say you and I run together! We can be partners."

He gasped when Dream jumped from the tree, landing gracefully in front of him. The green eyed child smiled- his eyes giving the expression away.

"Sure."

So they walked off, Sapnap leaving his village, Dream leaving his forest.

He would build a treehouse for him and Dream sometime, he thought. Far away, just them and the comforting silence.


	2. Fra's temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hates sand

"Dream, I swear to all that is holy I'm going to beat you to death."

"It's just a desert, George." Sapnap teased. " Its not even that bad."

"It's the worst! You two are just weird."

"Am not! You're the-"

Dream listened in amusement as his partners began to argue. For the past few days things had been hectic, with the three having to run without stopping at all. While he was fine, he knew the other two were exhausted.

And now he brought them to the burning desert.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, he walked forward, zoning out. Something warmer then the sun envopled him, and for a moment he could pretend they weren't running for their lives a day ago.

"-s that a sand temple?" 

Dreams eyes shot open, Sapnap pointing over to a structure. It wasn't too far, he could even point out the orange painted details if he squinted enough.

He tried to think of an excuse to ignore it, but he could feel Sapnap's excitement from where he stood and sighed.

"I can check it out when we get there."

"What?" George looked back at Dream, an eyebrow raised over his goggles. "Why just you?"

"Because!" Dream laughed, walking quicker- effortly navigating through the sand to be in front. "Those things are dangerous. Complete fucking death traps." 

He could feel their glares at the back of his head.

"Then it makes more sense for us to help you, right?" 

"... Nope." 

He broke out into a sprint, almost choking on laughter when he heard his companions gasp and yell after him.

Quickly, he reached the temple and ran inside. 

The sandstone holding carvings. Some broken away, others holding on despite probably being here for hundreds of years. His hand gently traced one, a figure with long hair- common of Gods, being worshipped in front of the sun and moon. 

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear George and Sapnap run inside. He did however hear their panting, and he felt Sapnap's hand touch his shoulder.

"What the hell, Dream! You can't just run off like that into something you yourself called a death trap."

He turned to face them, then walked to the center of the temple.

"It's fine, we're not in the actual dangerous part. Its down there." His finger pointed at the ground. "Explosives. A pressure plate activates them. But its usually worth it if you know how to get around it."

"How do you know about this?" George leaned on a wall, arms crossed.

"Came across one a long time ago, when I travelled alone. I actually slept in one during a sandstorm!" He took out a pickaxe while he spoke, chipping away at a bit in the middle of the floor. "Its how I found out about the inside bit, the floor broke when I was sleeping and I almost fell on the pressure plate." 

Sapnap flinched, trying not to imagine how young Dream would have to have been.   
They looked away for a moment and-  
Suddenly Dream was gone, and fainly the two up above could hear something land down below. George held his breath, Sapnap prepared for the worst...  
But nothing happened.

A minute or two later Dream was at the hole he made, climbing back up. Effortly he was up on stable ground, dusting himself off.

"Well. Didn't find anything worthwhile."

"Don't do that again, Gods." George spoke an obvious relief dripping from the tone.

"Yeah, that was.. Kinda scary." Sapnap cut in.

Dream tilted his head, looking ready to argue but instead just nodded. He started to walk out of the temple- but stopped at the entrance.

"Um.. Guys?"

"What?"

There was nothing to see outside, sand moving through the wind dangerously. 

"Sandstorm." He wouldn't admit it, but a flash of when he was young came through his mind. "Guess we're staying in here for the night!" He tried to sound cheerful, for the other two at least. They groaned, but agreed. Not wanting to walk through the storm.

So they all set up for the night, blocking up the entrances, putting up torches, laying down their makeshift beds. 

They were all laying down, close to letting their bodies rest until-

"Hey Dream. Do you know what the carvings in here mean? Like the symbols and the people?" Sapnap sounded on the verge of sleep. George groaned and turned over.

"They talk of a person named Fra. Apparently whoever built this think they died and became a Sky God. So they made the temple to appease them." Dream spoke as if he was reading from a story book.

"Are the Sky Gods real?" The ravenette was nearly out.

"We don't know for sure. But I wouldn't test it, just in case. The sky gods aren't known for being generous."

Sapnap didnt reply, and Dream could hear George's faint snores. So he smiled, and closed his eyes.

Drifting off to nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy. Finally got it done!


End file.
